


My Little Pet, Birdie

by KinkyMapleBirdie (AwesomeMapleBirdie)



Series: PruCan Kinky Adventures [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of pissing, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, Threats of bladder desperation, more tags will be added with new chapters, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/KinkyMapleBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is Gilbert's pet. Gilbert is Matthew's master. These are their erotic adventures in the world of pet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you, this is gonna be some kinky stuff! This starts out small, but in the next chapters, it's going to get kinkier. Don't worry, I'll post what kinks may happen at the top.

God damn, those eyes always get to him. Gilbert couldn’t tear his own eyes away as he stared at Matthew. He was naked, except for a collar and leash, a dog ears headband, and a tail butt plug, and was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his head rested on his thigh. He was giving him the puppy eyes, silently begging his master to let him touch him.

Gilbert smirked. “Alright little Birdie. I know what you want. I’ll let you.” He whispered in a deep, husky voice, gently caressing Matthew’s cheek. He then slowly unzipped his pants, watching the eager look on his pet’s face, those pupils blown wide with lust as his little pink tongue ran across his plump lips as if he were staring at the most delicious meal in the whole entire world, which wasn’t entirely untrue.

The albino soon freed his already hardening cock from his jeans, then grinned as he ruffled Matthew’s hair. “Is this what you wanted boy? Did you want to have Master’s cock in your mouth?”

The blond nodded and made a small whimper, leaning in and nuzzling Gilbert’s cock, even giving it a few licks. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” He scolded. “I didn’t say you could go ahead yet!” 

Matthew whimpered again and looked up at his master, begging him with his eyes.

“Open that slutty mouth of yours, pet. I want to see where I’m going to be putting my cock.”

The blond eagerly obeyed, opening his mouth and even going as far as sticking his tongue out and letting himself drool, because he knew Gilbert loved that. And by the way his cock was twitching in eagerness, he knew it was working. 

“Fuck…. Alright, you may go ahead. Suck it.” He growled.

Matthew didn’t wait another second, letting his mouth engulf his master’s cock, eagerly sucking and teasing the underside with his tongue. Oh it tasted so good.

Gilbert groaned and immediately a hand flew to Matthew’s head, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging him closer, forcing his cock down his throat. Matthew had barely even gagged, and quickly began bobbing his head, lewd, but soft slurping noises coming from him.

He stared at him with those eyes again. The eyes that were his only weakness. That was when Gilbert came undone, shooting his hot sticky seed down Matthew’s throat, who happily drank it up, moaning quietly from the sweet taste of his master. He then slowly pulled off, a trail of saliva connecting those soft pink lips to his softening member. 

“Fuck, Matthew… You did great…” He murmured, gently petting the smaller blonde’s head. 

Matthew smiled and looked up at Gilbert before rolling onto his back, exposing his hard, dripping member to his master. 

The albino chuckled softly. “Alright, I guess you deserve a reward.” He cooed. “Such a good boy…” He then reached down and gently began stroking his cock, drawing out the cutest little moans and whimpers from him. “You like that, boy? Huh?” He purred.

Matthew nodded and moaned sweetly, his hips bucking slightly into that torturously wonderful hand. He was so close, being already so turned on, that he wouldn’t last long at all. He felt the hand speed up, and he started moaning a bit louder and squirming, until finally, he came with a soft cry of pleasure, spilling his own seed all over himself, then falling limp and panting, drool running out of the corner of his mouth, and his tongue hanging out. Oh it was such and erotic sight to see! 

“You made such a mess, my little pet…”Gilbert chuckled. “Maybe I should go give you a bath, ja?”


	2. Bad Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matthew decides to be a very bad pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, so this idea popped in my head. I will warn you, there is mention of pissing and threats of possible bladder desperation (I may add that in the next chapter if you guys like~ ;D)  
> Now enjoy, you filthy sinners~  
> (Again, I apoligize for the lack of length in this chapter. I'm not very good at writing long chapters)

“Matthew!! Bad boy!” Gilbert yelled. He had just walked in on him pissing on the carpet. Why didn't he just ask to go outside?! The albino stomped over and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out to the back yard. “You only do that outside! You filthy mutt!”

Matthew yelped and had no choice but be dragged along into the back yard, whimpering the whole way.

“Stop whimpering. You’re getting punished, whether you like it or not. Get on the ground. On your back.” Gilbert commanded.

Matthew silently obeyed and rolled onto his back, looking at his master with those sweet, innocent puppy eyes in hopes of easing his anger.

“That’s not going to work on me.” He growled. He then grabbed the smaller blonde’s cock and stroked it few times to hardness before sliding a cock ring on with a special lock on it. He locked it and put the key in his pocket before standing up. “There. You’re not allowed to cum for the rest of the day, no matter what I do to you. And if you have to piss? Well, if you ask nicely to go outside, maybe I will consider it. If you’ve been good.”

Matthew nodded and sat up, whining and looking down. He would apologize, but one of Gilbert’s rules was no talking (except to say the safe word). Then again, he only did this because it's been so long since he's been punished, and he was so bored. Some extra attention really sounded nice.

“Don’t think that’s all that you’re getting away with.” The albino growled, glaring dangerously down at his pet. He then sat down on one of the patio chairs and patted his lap. “Get in my lap. Now.”

Matthew swallowed. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what that meant, through experience already. Sure, this punishment was always arousing to him, but with a cock ring on? It’s torture! He hesitated for a bit, but his master glared at him in warning, so he obeyed, crawling into his master’s lap.

Gilbert smirked slightly, watching as Matthew draped himself over his lap. He then lightly patted his rear, then gave it a small squeeze. “Good. For once you’re deciding to listen.” He then lifted his hand before landing a sharp smack on his pet’s behind, eliciting a yelp from him, and making him squirm. “Ah,ah! Don’t move!” He warned.

Matthew stilled, whimpering softly with tears threating to spill. “Hnnn…”

“Already like that, and I’ve barely even started….” Gilbert then grinned and delivered a hard slap to the blonde’s rear, watching in fascination as his ass began turning a slight pink. He then smirked and started slapping it again, but repeatedly, causing Matthew to yelp, moan, and squirm.

Poor Matthew could feel his ass turn a burning red, each slap stinging, but sending arousing shivers straight to his cock. He was already growing hard from all this.

Gilbert was quick to notice the hard, dripping erection poking his leg. He chuckled softly. “Oh? Did my puppy like his punishment?” He purred. “Such a little slut, aren’t you.” He then rubbed Matthew’s sore, red ass, causing him to make a soft whine. He slipped a finger into him, and Matthew yelped in surprise before mewling as he felt his finger moving inside him. It wasn’t long before he felt a second one join, both fingers rubbing that little bundle of nerves inside him and making him moan out in pleasure, bucking his hips slightly and pressing against his finger.

Matthew wanted to cum so bad, but he couldn’t, not with the cock ring on. He moaned and rutted against Gilbert’s leg desperately. God that felt so good… He suddenly felt the fingers pull out, making him whine.

“Sorry, but that’s all I’m giving you. You’re being punished, after all.” Gilbert said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, hopefully the next chapters may be longer.


End file.
